The present invention is directed generally to a device for directly applying liquids to a surface and, in particular, to a nail enamel pen wherein the brush applicator forms a part of the container bottle for direct application of a nail enamel to a user's nails.
Conventional nail enamel or nail polish bottles generally include a hard glass or plastic container in which the nail polish is stored. The container includes an externally threaded neck. An internally threaded plastic cap having a stem extending downwardly therefrom is provided a brush on the end thereof. The cap acts to seal off the bottle and, when removed, the brush is utilized to apply the nail polish from the bottle to a user's nails. The brush and stem must be inserted through the neck of the bottle to refill the brush with polish for each application procedure.
Product flow control has proven difficult in such conventional nail enamel applicators since the amount of polish applied to the brush on each dipping cannot be properly controlled. In addition, excess product must be wiped off of the brush before application to the nails.
In recent years, there has been movement in the industry towards a nail polish container wherein the brush is affixed to the container and product flows directly from the bottle to the brush. Such attempts have proven less than completely satisfactory in that the brushes tend to dry out since they can not be sealed properly in the product environment. In addition, excess product tends to flow down the sides of the bottle both during and after use and product flow control is difficult.
It is therefore desired to provide an automatic liquid application system such as a nail enamel pen which overcomes the disadvantages encountered in prior art constructions.